


Ohhh... so you're one of the Kippens...

by blamgleek



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, TJ has a problematic family, and his dad is dead, ireallydontknowwhatthisis, please dont read if that triggers you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blamgleek/pseuds/blamgleek
Summary: TJ has a crush on his friend from school, Cyrus Goodman. That would not even be that bad if it weren't for TJ's family...





	1. My strange family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I don't know how to start this... First of all, I am not a native english speaker, I apologize for any mistakes I make but I'll try my best to not make any.  
> Second, this fanfic literally came to me in a dream last night, who knows why that happened but I am not complaining.  
> Third, this part is rather short and I am planning in writing longer parts in the future, but this is just serving as an introduction to the story itself, also I am kinda scared that no one will read it and I am doing the work for nothing so this is basically a 'better save than sorry' chapter...  
> Anyway, if you are reading this, thank you and I hope you have a great rest of the day.

It really was one of those days for TJ. Actually, every day since he met Cyrus was one of those days. He had the biggest crush on the younger boy, bigger than any crush he ever had before. TJ was not surprised to be crushing on a boy, he dreamed of kissing young Leo DiCaprio ever since his mother forced him to watch Romeo & Juliet together. No, his crush definitely was not the problem, it was much worse that he did not know how to tell Cyrus that he liked him, heck, he didn’t even know if Cyrus was gay.  
Also he really didn’t want his crush to meet his family. TJ absolutely loved his family but they definitely weren’t the most perfect people, especially not since his father died. TJ was young, yes, he was the youngest brother, but even he understood that it was his father who glued his family together. It wasn’t easy for TJ’s mother to handle two jobs and six kinda problematic sons. How can they be ‘kinda’ problematic? Well, because TJ really didn't think he was problematic at all, his brothers, however, were not as easy to handle. Still, he loved all of them dearly and they all reacted very well when TJ came out shortly after his father’s death last summer but quite frankly, TJ was embarrassed.  
Embarrassed of his messed up family, embarrassed of the fact that 3 of his 5 brothers have seen a prison from the inside already and embarrassed that there was nothing he himself could do for his mother except working at a gym for children. Of course, he was proud that he could make some money to help out his mother but he knew that it wasn't enough at all. TJ didn't want Cyrus to know that he was a failure and he was sure Cyrus would never date a mess like TJ, mainly because he was too good for him anyway.  
Today, however, was the day of those days. It really was an accident, TJ was definitely not planning on his brother Wes finding out that he had a crush on Cyrus. TJ had a habit of writing down his thoughts of the day in a ‘diary’, he didn't like to call it a diary because he thought that sounded kinda… well… gay… but his therapist recommended it to him after the death of his father and TJ had to admit that it really did help him a lot. Today, he regretted it. His brothers were usually not this nosy but they probably guessed that TJ was hiding something and so it happened that TJ was casually walking to his room where he found his brother Wes, one of the ones whos not been to prison yet, going through his diary. Of course, he tried to make up excuses like ‘I was just getting the laundry’ but TJ immediately knew that wasn't true, he would be surprised if Wes knew where the washing machine was.  
But now they knew, all 5 of them, even Luke knew and he was in prison. Word really travelled fast with his brothers. Everything would change now, TJ definitely couldn't live his crush all by himself now, he couldn't daydream about Cyrus without his brothers giggling in the back like teenage girls. They all kept telling him, that he needs to ask Cyrus out before it is too late and then he'd spend his life wondering what could have been.  
And still, at the end of the day, he knew that he wasn't good enough for Cyrus and he also knew that he would not let his brothers scare him away or weird him out.  
But today was the day, everything had to change.


	2. Our Little Brother Is In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ's and his brother's have a little chat about Cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this chapter is a tiny bit longer than the last one. The next one will be longer as well and it will be a Cyrus chapter.

Here they were. TJ and three of his brothers were sitting at the kitchen table in TJ’s house. Their mother was at work, as usual, she had three jobs + six kids and even though two of those were in prison, she still took care of them in spirit. Usually, TJ loved to be home alone with his brothers, they all would let him do his thing, let him play the piano or just relax in the living room. Sometimes they’d even play basketball with him, which TJ appreciated a lot because none of his friends would ever play with him. Reed and Lester weren't all that much into basketball and besides, TJ only hung out with them because for years, he didn't have any friends. Now he had Cyrus but TJ wasn't sure if Cyrus was even able to pick up a basketball let alone play with it and even if he was, he'd probably hurt himself in the process. So yeah, usually TJ would love to be ‘home alone’ but today, he knew he would hate it. His brothers were surrounding him as if they were trying to interrogate him, which to some extent, maybe they were even trying to do.

“So you’re in looovvee.”  
“Awww, our little brother is in love.”  
“Tell us everything.”  
All three of them were talking almost choir-like and TJ didn’t like it. Why did his brothers have to be like this? Couldn't they just leave him alone? He knew that he was never really good at handling his feelings but then again, none of them were.  
“I won't tell you guys a thing, it’s none of your business.”  
All three of them started laughing sarcastically.  
“TJ, you're our brother, of course it is our business. We have to meet that guy and see if he's any good for you.” It was Kevin who was talking to TJ, the oldest boy at the table. He was a senior in High school but considering that he never really went to school, TJ was sure that Kev would have to repeat the year. Their mom wanted them all to complete high school, so that they would have at least a tiny bit of perspective but it was a struggle not only for her but also for the boys.

“Please don't talk to Cyrus. I don't want him to think any less of me just because of my family.”  
“Ouch, that hurts. We are still here you know. We heard that.” TJ rolled his eyes at his brothers comment. Wes and Jason were definitely the smart ones in the family and they let everybody know. Every single sentence was sarcastic, every time. They were twins, both in sophomore year. TJ was very excited to go to HIgh school.

“You know I love you guys, Wes. But everybody knows who you guys are and if Cyrus’ parents find out, I definitely won't be allowed to talk to him anymore. That would kill me.”  
“Fine, whatever. But Cyrus doesn't know who we are and what we do. We can just drop by casually when you guys hang out. Introduce ourselves, see what that guy is like and then we leave again.”  
“I said no! I don't want you anywhere near Cyrus. If I ever see anyone of you close to him, I'll tell mom that you went through my stuff.”  
“Oh TJ, if you tell mom, we’ll tell her that you're embarrassed of our family, I’m sure she'd love to hear that. You know how hard mom works to make all of us happy. But sure, let’s tell her that you don't appreciate that.”

“No, no. Please don't tell mom.” They had him again. TJ loved his mother dearly and he didn't want to hurt her feelings.  
“So, well promise you to stay away from Cyrus and you'll promise us that our little snooping action will stay under moms radar.”  
“Promise?” TJ was a hopeful and … gullible young boy.  
“Promise.” - His brothers said in sync.  
Little did TJ know, they all had their fingers crossed.


	3. A Nice Chat With A Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus accompanies Buffy to get a beauty treatment. A lot of talking in this chapter.

Cyrus was walking down the street with a very enraged Buffy at his side. Buffy was walking in a very fast pace while Cyrus struggled to keep up with her.  
“I know that you and Andi are fighting but don't you think you're taking this a tiny bit too far and a tiny bit too childish.”  
“No, I don't think so Cyrus. I do not want to support that family by giving them my money.”  
“And that is why we have to walk all the way cross town just to get to a different place to cut your hair?”  
“Aaand to get my nails done. Listen Cyrus, come with me or go home but you won't have to call me ever again.” Wow, Buffy was being a real diva. Cyrus hated it when his friends were fighting but he also knew that it wouldn't last long anyway.

“I’m sorry Buffy. It’s just that, I find this a little ridiculous.”  
“You are forgiven and besides, we’re here. This is the place.”  
Cyrus and Buffy were standing in front of a tiny saloon, it looked lovely, Cyrus definitely had to admit that but it didn't seem like there was much going on inside.  
Buffy lead the way and opened the door for the two of them. They were greeted by two ladies. One looked like she’d be about his mother's age, the other one was much older and didn't look like she should be cutting any hair anymore but Buffy didn't seem to care about that. She almost seemed like she knew the older lady.

“Oh sweet little Buffy, you've grown so much. I remember you when you were a little child. Your father and you used to come here all the time to get your hair done.”  
“It’s really nice to see you again Beth, you look well.” Buffy had definitely calmed down, Cyrus was very relieved.  
“Oh child, I am not the youngest anymore. Here, sit down and I’ll get you a tea, do you want one too sweetheart?” At first, Cyrus wasn't really sure, who she was talking to until he realized that Beth meant him.  
Cyrus quickly nodded. “Yes, that would be great. Thank you.”

The older lady left the room while her colleague, at least that's what Cyrus assumed she was, went to pick up the phone which had just started ringing.  
Buffy already looked more relaxed, she didn't say a word until Beth came back.

She placed the tea can and two cups on the little table next to them afterwards she walked over to her co-worker.  
“Who called?”  
“That was Mrs. Smith. She said that she can't come.”  
“That lady is unbelievable, her appointment is in 5 minutes. She wasting our precious time. Time is flying by, we’ll be dead sooner than we know it.”  
“Calm down Beth. I’ll find something to do with my time.” While saying that, the lady looked at Cyrus.  
“Or maybe…” - Now she was slowly walking towards him - “I'll find someone to do. What do you think about a free haircut and manicure?”  
Cyrus didn't really know what to say to that but as he saw Buffy vigorously nodding, he realized that nothing bad would happen anyway. 

Beth had already started to work with Buffy’s hair while the other woman, whose name turned out to be Alice, talked to Cyrus about how he wanted to have his nails done. Cyrus didn't want them to look too fancy and quite frankly, he didn't want them to look too gay. Of course he didn't tell Alice that.  
“So, what if we just do a bit of nail care and I can put some clear nail polish on your nails to strengthen them and to make them look shiny.”  
Cyrus was sceptical and Alice seemed to notice that. It was strange not having Buffy beside him, who could tell him what to do.

“Don’t worry about it, no one will actually notice. Nail care is very important, my children do it all the time. Also, manicures are fun, you can talk and gossip about everything you want. I’m like a doctor, I would never tell my patients secrets.”  
Cyrus couldn't help but giggle over that statement.  
“Fine, I’ll take that manicure and the talking too.”  
He never thought he could make a middle aged woman smile as wide as Alice was smiling in that moment.  
“Awesome, put your hands on the table and I’ll handle the rest.”  
Cyrus did as he was told. It was strange giving the control to a stranger but it also felt nice in a weird way. It almost reminded him of the first time he met TJ and that situation got him a muffin, so he wasn't really opposed to this one. 

“Sooooo, are you in High School already?”  
“Yeah, well… After this summer I will be.”  
“Oh, so you'll be a freshman.”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you excited already? I know my son is.”   
“I am, but I’m also scared. At least I’ll have a lot more classes to choose from.”  
“Yes, that’s fun. Anything you want to do in particular?”   
“I like want to take some more political classes but I’d also love to take dancing to be honest.”  
“Awww, that sounds like so much fun! I took dancing as well when I was in high school. I wish my children would be into that. Dancing is always good with the ladies as well. You're a lucky guy.”

Cyrus had enjoyed the conversation up until now. He wasn't really sure what to say to the lady. He knew he would probably never see her again and telling an adult about his feelings would honestly be kinda nice but the thought of telling someone about his feelings that wasn't Buffy or Andi terrified him.  
“I’m sorry, did I say something to upset you? YOu're shivering. I didn't mean to do that.”  
Alice rubbed Cyrus’ hands softly, he never thought massaging hands was a thing but it sure felt good.  
“No, it’s fine, I- I just didn't know what to say to that.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Yes, but also no. I never actually talked to someone about it besides Buffy and Andi.”  
“You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with but if you do, I won't tell anyone. Who would I tell anyway? I don't even know your last name.”

“You can't tell Buffy. She doesn't know about this yet.”  
Cyrus was very sincere about this. He didn't want anybody to know about the secret he was about to tell, especially not Buffy.  
“Of course I won’t tell her.”  
“Okay.” Cyrus took a deep breath and started talking in a very soft voice.  
“There is this boy in my school, his name is TJ and, I don't even know how to explain this, everytime I am around him, I feel so loved and save. I don't even think he is gay or bi or anything like that but he just gives me this feeling of having someone who actually cares about me. I've had a crush before but it’s different with him. It feel much more present and permanent.”

The eyes of Alice were wide open and she looked at Cyrus in awe.  
“That is the cutest story I have ever heard. Tell me more about him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot longer than the last two chapters and also, we finally know how Cyrus feels about TJ.


	4. Swinging TJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ is at the swings waiting for Cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter, but I'll definitely try to write more often from now on.

At the same time as Cyrus was sitting and talking to Alice, TJ was on his way to the swings. This was the place where he first really talked to Cyrus, the place where they became friends and also the place where they solved their first fight. It was a place of peace and relaxation, sometimes him and Cyrus just sat there for hours without saying a word, they would both switch their phones off and enjoy the moment. Especially TJ really valued this time because everything at home was always just messy and loud and complicated. He could forget about all his problems whenever he was at the swing with Cyrus.

TJ was supposed to meet Cyrus here but he knew he was early, which was actually something new for TJ because he was usually the one to be late, he just couldn't take the interrogations of his brothers anymore and so he decided to leave the house early. It didn't really matter for him, he liked watching the kids play on the playground. Of course not in a creepy way, he just admired the innocence and creativity these kids had and it always made him smile and giggle to himself. It was especially cute when he saw how the little kids acted when they were in love, not that they really knew what love was, but TJ was able to tell everytime who had a crush on who. It was so easy because it was always the same scheme, the little boys mostly “bullied” the girls when they liked them and the girls always touched the boys, it was adorable.

Sometimes TJ wished he could tell as easily with Cyrus but he was completely blind. Whenever he was with Cyrus, he could not see a thing. TJ sat down on the swing, it was a beautiful day without a single cloud on the sky, the perfect day to spent by the swings. The only thing missing was Cyrus. The park was full of people, of course it was, who wouldnt want to go to the park in weather like this? There were kids playing and dogs running and all that fun stuff but TJ didnt have eyes for that. He waited for Cyrus.

“Hey TJ.” Surprisingly, the person sneaking up behind TJ wasn't Cyrus but someone he really didn't expect to be here.  
“Jonah? What are you doing here?” TJ jumped up from the swings immediately, he wasn't used to meeting other people he knew at the swings.  
“Chill, bro. This is a park, I am allowed to be here.”  
“Yes, I know. I’m sorry. I just wasn't expecting you to be here, that's all.”  
“Don’t worry about it. To answer your question, I just came through here because our Ultimate Frisbee practise is at the park today, on the field.”   
“Oh right, you do that thing…”  
“It’s so much fun, you should try sometime!”  
“I’ll pass on that one.” Because it’s stupid, TJ added in his thoughts.  
“That’s too bad, you’d be good at it. So… what are you doing here?”  
“I’m waiting.” TJ wasn't sure if he was allowed to tell Jonah about his swing friendship with Cyrus, of course Jonah knew that they are good friends but tell him that they hang out a LOT by the swings? That was personal. TJ wouldn't want Jonah or Buffy and Andi to intrude this time with Cyrus he valued so much.  
“What are you waiting for?” Of course Jonah had to ask that question.  
“A call… a.., phone… call…”  
“Okay, that’s cool. Well, I’ll see you. Are you and Cyrus coming to Andi’s party on Saturday?”  
“I think so. I mean, Cyrus is coming, I don't know if I'll be there yet.”  
“Oh, okay. I thought you two were coming together.” Sometimes TJ had a hard time understanding what Jonah meant. He hasn't quite figured out how Jonah's brain works yet.  
“What do you mean? Why would we be coming together?”  
“Well, I’m bringing Libby,Buffy’s bringing Marty, I thought Cyrus would bring you.”  
“But youre dating Libby and Buffy is dating Marty. What does that have to do with Cyrus and me?”  
“I thought… you and Cyrus… You know what? Nevermind. I have to go. See you on Saturday.” And with those words, Jonah left and he left fast. TJ wasn't even sure if he understood Jonah right, did he really assume that he was dating Cyrus? And more importantly, did anyone else think the same way or was this just Jonah being… well… Jonah?


End file.
